Faking It
by Ififall
Summary: Alexander Gustafsson/In the flesh Fanfiction. Kieren meets a UFC fighter. Alex just assumes Kieren is Human. But how long can Kieren hide the truth?


_**A/N:**_ Slash. Strong Language.

..."

The Right hook never landed. As soon as Jimi Manuwa realised that, he shrank. Gustafsson grew stronger. His punches were wild but accurate. He hit the side of Jimi's face.

Then, he attacked him with a knee. He could see Jimi rock back against the cage. Gustafsson put him in the clinch. The punches still kept coming. Gustafsson destroyed Jimi with uppercuts.

The Referee stopped the fight...

..."

Gustafsson was back to being the UFC Champion he always knew that he would be.

"Gus" where are you going?" His Team-mates asked. They were all at the hotel. They'd all showered and changed. They thought Gustafsson would be the first guy at the bar. Instead, Gustafsson was going to go for a run.

..."

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"I've just got all this energy, you know" Gustafsson said. "Maybe I'll just run around for a while" Gustafsson took out his wallet. He gave his Team Fifty pounds.

"Buy what you want, on me" He said. He ran outside. He took the first bus that he saw. He ended up in a place called Roarton.

..."

Gustafsson was raised in Sweden and _**worked**_ in America. He hadn't really been in the UK. Now he was here. He was curious.

He liked the look of Roarton. It was very Old School. Gustafsson guessed that Roarton was a tight-knit community. He thought that everyone knew each other. He thought that this Roarton was a friendly place.

..."

Challenging himself, he ran across the into the woodland. He heard footsteps. He didn't pay attention until he heard the words:

"What you doing here Rotter?"

"Bill...just...please...put the gun down" He heard someone say.

..."

Gustafsson didn't want to get into trouble. He was in Roarton, alone. With No Team-Mates. But he turned and ran back to the voices. He tried to make himself quiet. Gustafsson tried to make himself small. But at his height, that was going to be a problem.

He saw the figures. He saw Men in dark Khaki clothes pointing guns at some defenceless kid.

..."

"Bill...we know each other" The kid was saying.

"I know your sister...great fighter. Surprising ain't it? Seeing as she's got you for a Brother. I feel bad for her. I'll be there when your _**Second**_ funeral comes up. Jem will _**always**_have the HVF" Bill said.

..."

"Yeah, and I'll always have _**Rick**_and you know it" Kieren said. Bill pointed the gun at Kieren's face. Gustafsson came out, awkwardly from the shadows.

"Hey guys...I'm a little lost" Gustafsson said.

"What? Gaz take a look at him. This asshole might have brought a friend" Bill said. This "Gaz" came over to Gustafsson. He shone a light in his face.

..."

"Alright mate, take your contacts out" Gaz said.

"I don't wear any. Look...I fight in the UFC on TV. Are you the police?" Gustafsson asked.

"Nah, we've got more power" Bill said.

..."

Bill and Gaz laughed. Gustafsson took out his wallet. He showed the men his picture and his details. He looked at Kieren and mouthed at him to _**"Run"**_ As Kieren set off Gustafsson tried to keep the men talking.

"So...are any of you MMA fighters"? He Gustafsson asked.

..."

"Shit, the Rotter's on the run" Gaz said starting to run after Kieren.

"Gaz leave it. We follow him into town. With guns. It don't look good does it?" Bill asked. After convincing the HVF that he wasn't a "Rotter" They let Gustafsson go. Surprisingly when he ran towards the main road, he saw Kieren.

"Thought you'd be long gone" Gustafsson said.

..."

"I _**live**_ around here so..." Kieren said with a shrug. This new stranger smelled of sweat. Kieren could see his shirt sticking to his muscular body.

"Do you want a drink? You look knackered" Kieren said. Gustafsson nodded. Luckily for Kieren, the house was sort of empty. His Mum and Dad, Sue and Steve, had gone to bed. Jem was on patrol. He knew she wouldn't be back until late.

..."

Kieren reached went to the fridge and got the guy a bottle of Dr Pepper. There was cheaper stuff in there, but for some reason Kieren wanted to impress. Safe in his own home, Kieren could see that this guy was hot. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"So um...what's your name?" Kieren asked giving him the drink.

..."

"Thanks. For the drink. I'm Alexander Gustafsson. I'm a fighter. I'm not saying that to be cool or anything. I _**really**_ fight in the UFC" Gustafsson said.

"Can I call you Alex?" Kieren asked.

"After the night you've had...you can call me _whatever_" Gustafsson said.

..."

"I'm Kieren. Thanks, for you know, that help in the woods. I mean. You can try and show that you're not scared but. When Bill Macy's waving a gun around...I'm shitting myself" Kieren said.

He was embarrassed that he'd said so much. Alex looked at him calmly sipping his drink.

..."

"Did you call the actual police? It's not right, men harassing Teenagers in the woods" Alex said.

It then occurred to Kieren that Alex had no idea about the history of Roarton. He had No idea about The Rotters. Or The HVF Team. Or The PDS.

..."

"No, it's fine" Kieren said getting up. Alex got up too. It was hard not to feel intimidated by Alex Gustafsson. He was taller than anyone else Kieren had been interested in. He was taller than his Room-mate Alex. _This_ Alex was even taller than Rick.

"You're not fine. You're shaking" Alex said. Standing he tapped Kieren on the shoulder. Seeing it at some sort of "Sign" Kieren leaned in closer to him.

..."

Alex, leaned down into Kieren. They kissed. Alex's beard tickled Kieren's face. He moved his cheek. Alex kissed his throat and his shoulder.

Kieren's breathing became heavier. Grabbing Alex's T-shirt, he pulled Alex closer to him. He stroked Alex's chest. Alex lifted up his T-shirt. Kieren, licked his chest. Alex brought Kieren's face closer towards his own.

..."

Worried about his make-up coming off. Kieren took his hands off of Alex. He stepped away from him and pulled his own coat around him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I'm...I'm...just shaken up. I...you should go" Kieren said. Alex pulled his T-shirt down. He checked that he had all of his things.

..."

"Well...I'll see you. You know. When the UFC come to Roarton" Alex said.

"I'm not really into fighting" Kieren said.

"Well, Roarton is. Bye" Alex said curtly. He went down the hallway and walked towards the door. As if by Magic. The Hallway light turned on.

..."

"Kieren?" Steve asked.

Alex rubbed his eyes at the bright light and looked up at him. Instead of being horrified and trying to call the police. Steve ran down the stairs.

"Christ. Are you Alexander Gustafsson? From the UFC ?" Steve asked excitedly.

..."

"Umm...yeah?" Alex said.

"Oh My God. I'm a huge fan of yours. I was just telling Sue, my wife the other day. Has Kieren told you? I bet he didn't. He was just gonna sneak you out wasn't he?" Steve asked.

"Look, you come back in, mate. I'll get out our Auto-graph Book. And I'll get my camera phone. Kieren just showed me how to use it. Stay _**right**_ there" Steve said running back up the stairs.

..."

Surprised by the man's enthusiasm Alex stayed rooted to the spot.

Kieren came out of the kitchen.

"Alex you don't have to Stay for him. You can just go. I'll tell Dad you've got UFC training" Kieren said.

..."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather have a camera in my face than a _**Gun**_" Alex said. Kieren went to his room as his Dad and his Mum came back downstairs in their dressing Gowns.

For Kieren, Tonight was just one embarrassment after another...


End file.
